Shes In Love
by maschan
Summary: Chihiro's in love... But with whom? Better Summary inside!ONESHOT!


**SUMMERY: Chihiro is finished waiting. And, with her looks, she is continually getting requests to go out on a date. She finally accepts an invite from one boy who has had a thing for her since she moved to her new house. So she goes into the Spirit World to tell Haku goodbye in a note form.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot. The characters belong to Studio Gibli and the song belongs to Mark Wills. The only exception to this is that I own Chihiro's new boyfriend, Yasashiku.**

**A/N: Just a little songfic that I've had in my mind for a while. **

_**Song**_

_Thought or letter_

Story

**POV**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Third of June she said goodbye**_

_**I watched her walk into the night**_

_**The hardest thing I ever did was let her go**_

_**We swore as friends we stay in touch**_

_**Best of friends don't mean that much**_

_**When that phone call comes to tell you**_

_**She's in love**_

**Haku:**

I watched her walk away from me on that early June morning. And like a fool, I told her to not look back. It was, I swear, the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Harder than warning her that Yubaba was going to try to never let her go home the Human World. I only hoped that somehow, she would come back. But then I found the horrible note on my doorstep with her handwriting on it.

**Yasashiku:**

"Chihiro, I know I've asked you a million times before, but will you go out with me tonight? … There… That should be good," I said as I asked 'Chihiro' in the mirror.

_Now all I have to do is go to school and ask her for real. _

**Chihiro: **

_Yasashiku just asked me again. It's been six years; I guess Haku won't keep his promise. So…_ "Yes, Yasashiku, I will go out with you. Just not tonight. I'm… doing something important tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"Uh… Sure, Chihiro. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Do you want to go to a movie?"

"Sure. Let's go to… _Castle in the Sky. _I heard it's supposed to be really good."

"Works for me. See you then."

"Yeah. See you then."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Later that day)

I grabbed a piece of paper from my room, a pen, and then thought of how I was going to tell Haku. I guess I'll just let my hands write and I'll see how it works out at the end.

_Dearest Haku,_

_It has been six years. I'm now sixteen years old. I've waited for you for forever._

_A boy asked me out the today and I accepted. _

_I think that I may be in love with him. At one point in time, I was in love with you, but you broke your promise. You said that we would see one another again. How can I love you if I can't even trust you? _

_You will always hold a special place in my heart as the first person that I loved, but I can't wait forever for you. _

_**She's in love**_

_**She's got that fire in her eyes**_

_**She's in love**_

_**How her smile lights up the sky**_

_**It's like she's walking on air**_

_**She's been set free**_

_**Still I can't believe**_

_**She's in love**_

_**Strolling down a one-way street**_

_**She's in love**_

_**You'd swear her heart has wings**_

_**She's in love**_

_**Why can't it be me**_

_I really think that I love him. His name is Yasashiku, and he is very sweet. I've grown up with him in a since. He was my first friend at my new school. _

_I think a part of me was always in love with him, I just didn't know it because I was waiting for you. _

_Please let me live my life._

_I don't think you'll ever see me again. _

_I love you, as I always have, but I can't love you anymore._

_Chihiro_

I read it over and over again, trying to find something wrong with it. I couldn't find anything.

_Well, I better go and give this to Haku. _

And I left my house to go to the Spirit World.

**Lin: **

For some odd reason, I got a feeling that something big was going to happen today at the gateway between the two Worlds. So I went to the Sprit side of the tunnel and waited. Sure enough, only a few minuets after I arrived, somebody appeared at the other end. It looked like a girl, about sixteen. Her face was hidden by her long brown hair, but her spirit felt familiar, as if I'd met this human before. But that was impossible since the only human to have ever been in the Spirit World, and to know where the entrance is is not around anymore… right?

**Chihiro:**

As I got about halfway though the tunnel, I noticed somebody at the Spirit end of the tunnel. I hope it's not Haku. If it's possible, I just want him to get it without me giving it to him. I don't think that I could look him in the eyes. Well, I'll find out soon enough…

**Third Person: **

As Chihiro kept walking to the end, Lin also started to walk. When they two met, Chihiro didn't want to look up lest it be Haku. Lin looked down at the girl who was a little shorter than she.

**Lin: **

_Wow, she looks like an older version of Sen. I wonder… _"Sen?"

**Chihiro: **

_Sen? Nobody's called me that since I was last here. And that wasn't Haku's voice. _

I looked up. It certainly wasn't Haku. It was a girl who looked a lot like… "Lin?"

**Third Peron: **

Chihiro and Lin had a tight hug for a few minuets until Lin pulled away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to give something to Haku. But I really don't want to. Could you give it to him for me?"

"What is it that you want to give him?"

Chihiro dug in her pocket until she found the letter. She handed it to Lin and waited for Lin to finish reading it.

"Wow… Sen… this is deep. I can see why you don't want to give it to him yourself. I guess I can give it to him for you. Will we ever see you again?"

"I really don't know. Right now my heart is breaking, and He's not even around."

"Ok, I hope to see you soon."

"Bye, Lin."

They hugged once more and then they went their separate ways.

**Lin:**

I walked up to Haku's room, pounded on his door, and ran.

**Haku:**

I read and reread the letter from Chihiro. I couldn't believe it. I will never see her again. I have to put on a straight face for the workers. I can't let them see me like this!

_**Told everyone I'm doing fine**_

_**Learned how to get on with my life**_

_**I just want what's best for her**_

_**So I lied**_

_**Found a note on my door last night**_

_**Said, "I'll be your friend 'till the day I die**_

_**But you should know I found someone"**_

_**Now she's in love**_

**Chihiro: **

I had a wonderful date with Yasashiku, but throughout the movie, all I could think about was Haku. As soon as the movie was done, I told Yasashiku that I wasn't feeling well, so I could go home. What I didn't say was that I was going to the Spirit World to tell Haku that I was wrong, that I didn't love Yasashiku, but I still loved him. And I was going to stay in the there with him. I fished out another piece of paper and wrote another note, this time to Mother and Father.

_Mother, Father, _

_I've decided that my life isn't worth living. I've decided to kill myself. Don't bother looking for my body, you'll never find it. _

_I love the both of you, but my life is too stressful. _

_Love, _

_Your daughter, _

_Chihiro_

I placed the note on my bed where Mother and Father would find it. I then opened my window and climbed down to the ground. After I got down, I ran and ran until I got to the tunnel. Taking a gulp of air out of nervousness, I walked through the tunnel until I got to the other end and ran the rest of the way to the Bathhouse.

"Haku! Haku!" I shouted over and over again until the River Spirit came to me.

"Chihiro? What are you doing here? The note…"

"…Wasn't true. I thought it was. It wasn't ."

"Does that mean?"

"I love you, Haku. And I'm here forever."

"Forever?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

I laughed at Haku's somewhat stupidity and then, when I wasn't looking, he grabbed my face tenderly, and he pressed his lips to mine.

_**She's in love**_

_**She's got that fire in her eyes**_

_**She's in love**_

_**How her smile lights up the sky**_

_**It's like she's walking on air**_

_**She's been set free**_

_**Still I can't believe**_

_**She's in love**_

_**Strolling down a one-way street**_

_**She's in love**_

_**You'd swear her heart has wings**_

_**She's in love**_

_**Why can't it be me**_

_**She's in love**_

_**She's got that fire in her eyes**_

_**She's in love**_

_**How her smile lights up the sky**_

_**It's like she's walking on air**_

_**She's been set free**_

_**Still I can't believe**_

_**She's in love**_

_**Strolling down a one-way street**_

_**She's in love**_

_**You'd swear her heart has wings**_

_**She's in love**_

_**Why can't it be me**_

"So, you're really in love with me?"

"Of course, Haku. I love you." And I kissed him.

_**Oh now she's in love**_

_**Why can't it be me**_

_**She's in love**_

_**She's in love**_

_**She's in love**_

_**She's in love**_

**Third Person:**

Haku giggled as Chihiro nibbled on his lower lip, and Haku finally understood that 'She's in love'… With me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
